Saiai no Hito Beloved
by The Real Shock Wave
Summary: PMKxRK crossover focuses on OC's. A young girl and a ronin turned Shinsengumi captain find love amidst the bloodsoaked streets of Kyoto, 1864.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight began to creep through Sakura's window. Slowly opening her green eyes to the morning light, she muttered to herself, "It's too early to go out shopping…" while hiding her head under her blanket and closing her eyes, falling back to sleep.

It was an early spring day in Kyoto; a young maiden was walking down the crowded street trying her hardest to keep her groceries from falling to the ground. The vegetables on the top of her bundle began to teeter back and forth. "Oh no!" she cried, trying her best to keep them from falling and causing herself to lose her balance. Feeling a hand on her back she looked behind herself to see that a young man had kept her from falling.

Smiling at her, he said, "Would you like some help with your groceries, Miss?"

"Yeah, any help would be appreciated." The young man began to take some of the wares from her. "Follow me, my house isn't that far away," she said, speaking confidently to the stranger as she started walking in the direction of her home. "My name is Kouki Sakura."

The young man thought to himself, _Kouki Sakura… that is a very pretty name._ "It is very nice to meet you Kouki-san, I am called Hitegawa Seiji."

"Your accent…You're not from Kyoto are you?"

"No, I'm not; I just arrived in town today."

Looking Seiji up and down, Sakura grinned to herself. _He's kind of cute…_ Noticing the swords in his obi, she bluntly asked, "Are you a Samurai?"

Seiji stopped to think about that for a second. "I guess I am...I'm currently a ronin."

Walking up to the gate to her house, she replied, "It is nice to meet a ronin that still has his honor…Thank you for your help Hitegawa-san," while opening the gate as best she could.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Seiji asked, glancing around the courtyard.

"Of course not, I live here with my family," she answered, putting down her items carefully on a bench in the courtyard and taking the rest of the items from Seiji. "How long will you be staying in Kyoto, Hitegawa-san?"

Seiji grinned thinking to himself, _I'll stay here for an eternity just to see you again._ "It has yet to be seen how long I will be staying in Kyoto for."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I hope it is long enough for you to help me carry my shopping home again."

Seiji couldn't help but smile back. "I hope so too Kouki-san."

"Call me Sakura… Kouki is what everyone calls my father." Seiji nodded in understanding. As he turned to leave the courtyard, Sakura called out, "Thank you again and I hope to see you again soon."

Seiji left the courtyard without another word closing the gate behind him thinking about the odd girl he had just met. He had never met a young woman with such confidence before. _I need to find the Shinsengumi's headquarters before it gets too late,_ he thought while walking down the busy Kyoto street.

Sakura was busy swearing to herself as she put away her shopping, _Why didn't I invite him in for some tea or something…I'll most likely never see him again, he did say he was a ronin._

It was late in the afternoon by the time Seiji found the Shinsengumi headquarters. Stopping in front of the gate, he asked the guards, "Where might I find Kondo-sama?"

One of the guards raised an eyebrow and asked questioningly, "What business do you have with Kondo-sama?"

Seiji replied in an irritated tone, "I was summoned here by Kondo-sama himself. It is very important business." The guards just gave each other a look and nodded.

"We will have to go ask Kondo-sama if he is expecting you. What did you say your name was?"

Flatly Seiji responded, "I didn't tell you my name but if it will get me to see Kondo-sama… My name is Katsumori Seiji." One of the guards turned and summoned an irritated looking page over to the gate.

"Boy, go ask Kondo-sama if he is expecting anyone by the name Katsumori Seiji." The page returned a few minutes later looking even more irritated then before.

"Kondo-sama says you should let the guy in; he's already late for his meeting with him." The guards bowed to Seiji, apologizing to him for making him late to his meeting. The young but still irritated page led Seiji to Kondo's office. Seiji opened the door to find an older looking gentleman with a brush in his hand practicing calligraphy. _Could this really be the leader of the legendary Shinsengumi?_ Seiji thought, unsure of what to do.

"Kondo-sama?" The man looked up from his paper and put his brush down.

"Ah Katsumori-san. I'm glad you could make it. We have a lot to talk about."

Across town Sakura was busy preparing dinner for her family, muttering to herself. "Where did I put the soy sauce?" Carefully stirring the miso soup, she knocked over a bowl of rice. _I hate cooking!_ After cleaning the rice off the ground as quickly as possible, she brought the rest of the food out to the dining room. "Hello Father, how was you day?" she asked cheerfully as she served the food.

"My day was fine…" he answered. "You're very cheerful today…you're never cheerful when you have to cook…did something happen today?" her father asked in a curious manner.

Sakura replied, still smiling, "No father, nothing out of the ordinary happened today. I went out shopping then came home and started to prepare dinner." _And a very handsome ronin helped me out today, but I'm not going to tell you that part._

"In short, Katsumori-san, I would like you to join the Shinsengumi as the leader of the new 11th unit; but first you will need to prove to the vice commanders that you can handle the job."

Seiji sat stunned by what he had just heard. _They want me as a captain…_


	2. Chapter 2

Seiji stepped into the training hall, gulping back a feeling of uneasiness that came from all the watching eyes standing around the room's perimeter. It was much like every other training hall he had ever been in, expansive, clean, and with only the slightest scent of perspiration. What made this so different was that this was the Shinsengumi, the guardians of Kyoto assigned by Matsudaira Katamori himself. Not only that, but he was being tested for a captain's position. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he forced himself to calm down.

"Now who should Katsumori spar against?" Kondo asked thoughtfully, looking over the group's roster. On either side of him sat two men, one with a friendly smile on his bespectacled face and his hair in a topknot, the other with his hair in a long ponytail and a pair of brooding eyes above the grim line of his mouth which he had clamped around a pipe. Kondo had introduced them at Vice-Commanders Yamanami Keisuke and Hijikata Toshizo respectively.

"Souji's too far out of his league," Hijikata replied, leaving no room for discussion.

Without the slightest change in his amiable demeanor, Yamanami offered, "Perhaps Sanosuke or Shinpachi would be adequate."

The elder gentleman rubbed his chin, considering. "I think Shinpachi," Kondo declared. He then added, "After all… they are quite similar in stature."

Seiji walked to the center of the hall, mentally preparing himself, as his opponent stepped out from the group of onlookers. He was about as tall as Seiji, which was to say far shorter than the rest, with fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. "Yo," he greeted, smiling. "I'm Nagakura Shinpachi, the second unit captain. Nice to meet you." Taking his practice sword in hand, he stood ready for the match.

Seiji nodded in return, holding his bokken ready. "I'm Katsumori Seiji," he replied and immediately swung the weapon, taking the offensive. Shinpachi dodged left and swung low but Seiji deftly leaped over his attack. Upon landing, he made a thrust straight at his opponent's throat. Shinpachi batted the sword aside and brought his own weapon down at Seji's head. Quickly leaping backward, Seiji avoided the blow and leapt back in, locking blades with his opponent.

"You're pretty good," Shinpachi sneered, pushing against Seiji's weight. The two combatants both stepped back and continued trading blows, each narrowly escaping the other's attack. The crowd watched in awe as they became a blur with their speed.

Kondo chuckled aloud. "They're pretty evenly matched, I'd say."

Yamanami nodded, replying, "To be able to hold Nagakura off like this, he's definitely qualified to join. I think he'd make the perfect captain for the new eleventh unit." He looked over at Hijikata, expecting a similar assessment. He merely grunted, remaining silent.

"What's the matter Toshi?" Kondo asked disappointedly.

"He's fast, I'll give him that," Hijikata answered, blowing out a stream of smoke from his pipe. "And fairly strong."

"But…," Yamanami urged.

The vice-commander made an annoyed sound and added, "But he doesn't seem like captain material to me." He narrowed his eyes, staring at the two men zipping about in the center of the training hall. Suddenly they both rushed past each other and spun about, bringing their practice swords around, each ending up at the other's throat. It was a draw.

"Well he has my vote," Kondo replied.

"As well as mine," Yamanami added.

"Hmph… fine," Hijikata conceded.

Breathing heavily from the workout, sweat dripping down his brow, Seiji lowered his bokken and nodded to his opponent. "Shinto munen-ryu, right?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Shinpachi answered, lowering his sword as well. "Kami arashi-ryu?"

"That's right."

The redhead smirked. "Man, you _are_ good."

Kondo stood from his spot in the hall, clapping his hands together. "Splendid, Katsumori-san! The three of us are in agreement, you'd make an excellent captain for the eleventh unit. Welcome to the Shinsengumi!"

Seiji turned and bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much Kondo-san, Yamanami-san, Hijikata-san."

Shinpachi clapped him on the back and beamed, "Welcome aboard! Maybe now we can show these giants what us short guys can do." Seiji grinned back at him as the assembled crowd cheered his appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked down the same crowded streets a few days later enjoying the sights and sounds of the busy city. Sighing, she watched the mothers attend to their young children, the shopkeepers trying to attract customers, and the innumerable amounts of men with swords by their sides. This just made Sakura sigh even harder. _I wonder where he's at…is he even still in the city and why do I keep thinking about him. I only was with him for a very short period of time. All he did was help me with my groceries. It's not like my father would have ever approved of me seeing such a man. _As she continued to walk mindlessly down the street she bumped into a tall man, much taller than many of the others, with a scar on his cheek wearing a blue and white haori and holding a spear.

The giant looked down at her, his eyes shining with good humor and friendliness. "Sorry about that Ma'am, guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He easily hefted the large spear over his shoulder and jabbed a thumb toward his chest. "The name's Harada Sanosuke. Anything I can help you with?"

Sakura stood stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do, the only thing that came to her mind was, _The only thing you can help me out with is point me in the direction of that ronin. What was his name…Hitegawa Seiji. _Snapping out of her thought she responded quickly, "No I don't believe there is anything you can help me with." Sakura smiled slightly. "I should be the one apologizing; I was the one to bump into you Harada-san."

Grinning widely, he replied, "No problem little lady, I can take it... What do you say we bump into each other some more sometime?"

She tried her best to keep her voice in a polite tone but all she really wanted to do was laugh at him for using such a horrible line. "I do not think that will be necessary Harada-san. I am sure my father would not approve of that."

Sanosuke merely grinned wider and let loose a loud, booming laugh. "Well, suit yourself," he sighed, winking at her. "But if you change your mind, look me up at the Mibu Village." With that he turned and began strolling away, spear in hand.

Sakura watched him strolling down the street thinking to herself, _These past few days have been so weird. _She started her walk again when she heard a noise of what sounded like an argument of some sort. Looking up, she spotted a trio of dirty looking ronin standing in a loose circle around a woman outside a small tavern.

"Come on sweetheart," one of them drunkenly slurred, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her to him. "You think you can just play with our emotions like that?" The other two started chuckling as they closed in on her.

Fuming, Sakura shouted to the big man with the spear, "Hey! Why don't you do something about that?"

His eyes narrowed, Sanosuke clenched a fist at his side. He looked to be barely containing his fury. "Believe me, I would if I could…"

Seiji sat on the raised walkway in front of his quarters at the Mibu Village. The trademark blue-and-white haori of the Shinsengumi draped over his shoulders as he held a scroll and read aloud, committing the words to memory. "One: You shall not stray from the Samurai Code… Two: Desertion is not permitted… Three: Privately raising money is not permitted… Four: You shall not take part in litigious matters… Five: Private fighting is not permitted… All those who break these rules shall be sentenced to commit seppuku without question." Laying the scroll aside, he let out an uneasy breath and thought, _Boy, these are some strict rules! Hijikata's definitely the one who wrote them._

Just then a trooper ran up to him, bowing low to the ground. "Captain Katsumori! We've just received word that Captain Harada is on the scene of a street brawl on Fujiwara Street. Apparently the Choshu are involved."

"How many?" Seiji demanded, turning serious.

"Three," the trooper answered. "Commander Kondo has ordered you to assist Captain Harada right away. I am to accompany you."

"Very well," Seiji replied, leaping to his feet and slipping his arms through the sleeves of his haori. He grabbed his katana and, tucking it into his obi, rushed off with his escort, nearly trampling a young red-haired page on their way out the gate.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the girl alone!" Sanosuke bellowed at the three drunks.

One of them turned to him, sneering. "You think that getup scares us? You know who we are?"

Sanosuke grabbed him by his kimono and lifted him off the ground, bringing him face to face. "I don't really give a damn. You're causing a scene on a public street, not to mention bullying a weak innocent girl."

"Now you've done it," the drunk grinned, and the big man could smell the sake on his breath. The other two immediately ignored the girl, turning on Sanosuke and drawing their swords. "We're just going to have to leave the body of a dumb ronin on the street now."

Sanosuke hurled the man to the ground and took a step back, readying his spear. _This isn't good, I should've tried to buy more time,_ he derided himself. The first man charged, katana held high. Sano stepped to the side and spun around, slapping the butt of his spear across his attacker's backside and spilling him face-first to the ground. The second man came at him, but this time Sano swept his blade aside and slammed the spear shaft across his face. "You guys make it too easy!" he gloated, grinning from ear to ear.

As he stepped back, twirling his weapon expertly, the three downed men picked themselves up and prepared to attack him all at once. Just then someone in the crowd that had gathered around them shouted, "Shinsengumi!" Sano glanced over to see the sea of people part as the new captain, Katsumori Something-or-Other came running up, sword already drawn.

"I've come to assist!" the new guy called to him as one of the Choshu turned to face the new arrival.

"Thanks for the help," Sano replied as he brought his spear up horizontally to catch the blades of the other two. "But I think I can handle these twerps." With that he reached back a fist and punched one of his assailants out, dropping him to the ground in a heap. Then, shoving the other's blade up high into the air, he slammed his forehead into the man's nose, sounding a dull, wet crack as the bone and cartilage gave out.

The third Choshu man charged at Katsumori, bellowing at the top of his lungs. Without a word, the new captain merely grabbed him by the wrist, gave it a sharp twist, and punched the hilt of his sword into his stomach, then his face. "You know that screaming you do just runs you out of breath, right?" With that, he tugged the man past him, released his grip on his wrist, and planted his foot against the Choshu man's rear end, tumbling him to the ground.

As the men lay sprawling on the ground the crowd that had built around the area began to disperse. Sakura made her way through the crowd to make sure that neither of them was hurt. She yelled out, "Harada-san!"

Seiji immediately began to look around. _I know that voice._

"Hey little lady!" Sano called out.

Finally pushing her way out of the crowd she walked up to Sano giving one of the guys a kick to the stomach as she made her way.

Sano grinned cheerfully. "Did you change your mind?"

Slightly annoyed, she answered, "No I haven't, I just came over to make sure that you and your companions were all right."

Laughing heartily Sano pulled his companion forward so that Sakura could see him clearly. "The new guy and I are just fine. See not even a scratch."

She swore she felt her heart skip a beat once she realized who Harada-san's companion was. _It's him! _Her green eyes grew big in disbelief. "Hitegawa-san!...I see you are still in Kyoto and helping out more women in need."

Seiji tried his best to remain calm. "It seems that I will be staying in Kyoto for a long while now, Sakura-dono"

Sano looked from What's-His-Face to the little lady then back to What's-His-Name again, slightly confused. "I thought you said your name was Katsumori?"

Seiji, unsure of what to do, decided he would have to admit that he had lied to the young miss about his name. "… It is"

Sakura tilted her head slightly. "So your name isn't Hitegawa Seiji?" He shook his head. She could feel her cheeks begin to turn red as she thought, _He looks a lot like him, the same dark green hair and everything. _She lowered her head to hide her face.

Sanosuke, still confused, went on to say, "And you two know each other?"

They replied in unison, both looking shamefully away from each other. "Yes we do…" "No we don't…"

Seiji's eye's widened in shock. "You… you don't remember me?" he stammered, shoulders slumped in disappointment. "B-but…"

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Sakura thought, annoyed. "You said your name wasn't Hitegawa," she stated bluntly. He seemed to look even more depressed as Sano just became more confused. Sakura decided things were getting just too strange for her and turned, hurrying away.

"Hey wait!" Seiji called, chasing after her down the crowded street, pushing past people as she got away. "Sakura-san, please wait!"

Tossing his spear over one shoulder, Sanosuke just watched them go, scratching his head. "What the hell's up with those two?" he wondered aloud.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura looked back at the man behind her. "Quit following me!" she demanded. "I made a mistake, so what?"

"Just let me explain," he begged her, never wavering in his stride. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. "Aren't you at least curious about how I know your name?" he asked, eyes hard.

Fed up, she turned and glared at him. "Let me guess: He's a member of the anti-Shogunate movement and you want to know where you can find him, right?" Her green eyes blazed with fury as a surprised look crossed hi face.

"Of course not!" he blurted out. "I just gave you a false name that day." He stared at the ground, embarrassed, and tugged absently at the hem of his haori. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about my true reason for coming to the capitol." He looked up at her and saw that she was still glaring at him.

"Prove it," she demanded.

Seiji sighed and started counting on his fingers as he spoke. "That day you bought rice, tofu, vegetables, miso, and a watermelon." He looked her straight in the eye. "At least that's what was in the basket I was carrying," he added cheerfully.

Sakura's eyes went wide and then her expression softened. "Hitegawa-san!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It's Katsumori," he corrected, "but please… Call me Seiji?" He looked at his hand still grasping her wrist and released it, turning slightly red. "I'm the captain of the Shinsengumi's new eleventh unit.," he explained.

Sakura, trying to make sense of everything responded, "That was your reason for coming to Kyoto? To join the Shinsengumi, and become a captain no less."

"Yes that's basically what happened… I didn't know that they were going to make me a captain… all I had heard was that they needed members…" Seiji continued to explain but all Sakura could do was think of what a fool she was for not figuring out that it was him from the very start. "…That's how I got to Kyoto," Seiji finished his explanation. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her very apologetically. "I'm sorry for lying to you Sakura-dono. I didn't mean to mislead you about who I really was." He then added, "I hope you don't hate me for being a Wolf of Mibu."

Unsure of how to feel about all this, she replied, "How am I able to trust you now, knowing that you have already lied to me once?"

Seiji eyebrows arched in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He then hung his head low, looking at the ground. "As a captain of the Shinsengumi, the Choshu will want me dead. In order to obtain the information they would need to kill me, they would resort to anything, even harming an innocent girl I had just happened to help one day."

Sakura was taken aback. "You mean me? Why would the Choshu harm me?" she gasped.

"Because you might know where to find me," he replied grimly, meeting her gaze evenly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already night fall by the time Sakura was back at her family's home. The events of the day had left her shaken, thinking back to what had happened earlier. "They would kill me!" she had exclaimed.

Seiji solemnly nodded his head looking up at her earnestly, taking her hand. "I will not let that happen, you have my word as a captain of the Shinsengumi. I will protect you."

Panicking, she had pulled away from Seiji. "This isn't happening…" She started to run hoping desperately that he would not follow her…

Looking at her hand in the dark she could still feel the warmth of his, even though it had long left hers. Her thoughts weren't giving her any comfort. _He didn't follow…I didn't even give him the chance to, all I did was run…_the tears she so desperately suppressed gave way. "Not again," she cried, pushing back her tears trying to convince herself. _He's just like the rest of them saying they will protect you one day and cutting you down with their swords the next. _Sakura had heard so many stories of the men of the Shinsengumi and the Choshu clansmen wooing women, using them, and then throwing them away. _They only do that because they can not afford the whores at Shimabara._

_Blood is all they will ever crave…_Sakura began to unbraid her long pink hair, thinking still. _The Shinsengumi, the Choushu, all I wanted was to stay out of their bloody war and here I am told that I might be killed all because he helped me out one day. I know the Choushu are not the smartest people but they certainly aren't that dumb. They have spies that can help them find people they don't need to rely on little girls to get their information._

She then came to a very realistic conclusion about the day's events. _Baka! All he wanted to do was take me to a room. Saying that he will protect me was probably nothing but a game to him, a trick he picked up to get women to go with him easier. _Gripping onto her mother's pendent, she muttered a small prayer, "Please give me strength." Soon afterwards, pulling the covers tight around her, the feeling of sleep engulfed her and carried her into a restless dream. _Seiji-san…_

Seiji stood off in one corner of the training hall, repetitively swinging his practice sword in a downward arc. He stared straight ahead, eyes blank, ignoring the others around him. As he concentrated on his practice, he failed to notice Shinpachi and Sanosuke step up on either side of him, grinning jovially.

"So Seiji," Shinpachi sneered, "Sano tells me you've got your eye on someone." Seiji refused to respond, swinging his bokken up and down. "Is she good looking?"

Sano chuckled. "You bet," he laughed. "She's a real babe. Trouble is she doesn't seem to like him very much." Seiji's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Don't tell me you tried the 'I'll always protect you' routine, did you?" Shinpachi asked, forcing back laughter.

"I'm afraid he did," Sano replied, setting his fists on his hips. "Though I don't know why, everybody knows that line never works." Seiji's eye twitched again. "Personally, I think his first problem was setting his sights on a woman taller than him."

Seiji fumed as they both burst out laughing. Gritting his teeth, he threw the wooden sword to the floor and stormed out of the training hall. Staring after him in confusion, Shinpachi asked, "What's with him?"

"Guess we went a little too far," Sano replied, scratching his head.

As Seiji crossed the courtyard, his mind roared with anger. _Damn it! She probably thought I was just coming on to her!_ He had been completely honest with her earlier that day. The Choshu clan had many spies in its service but even so, some of its members weren't above good old-fashioned torture when it came to obtaining information… or pleasure. The very thought disgusted him.

As he turned a corner without looking, he almost barreled into Saitou Hajime. The Shinsengumi's third unit captain turned his droopy-eyed gaze down to him and spoke softly, "Your eyes…"

Seiji raised an eyebrow at the plain-featured man. "What's that?"

"That's what he disapproves of," Saitou continued, almost as if he hadn't heard Seiji's inquiry. Those dark eyes of his seemed to almost look _through_ Seiji rather than at him. "Not those of a demon… but a mere wolf. Weaker, but just as cunning…"

Saitou's words were beginning to creep Seiji out. "What are you talking about, Hajime?" he asked slowly.

"Your eyes," Saitou replied matter-of-factly, and went walking past him, as if the whole conversation had never taken place.

Shaking his head in wonder, Seiji continued toward his room. "Why'd she have to be so stubborn?" he growled, sliding the door open and stepping inside. Sitting on the floor, he crossed his legs and leaned his back against the wall, staring blankly at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly a though occurred to him and he reached into the small cupboard beside him, rummaging around for the book he kept there. Opening it to a blank page, he took a brush and some ink and began to write. It wasn't long until he exhausted his creativity and filled the page. Looking over what he had written, he chewed his lip, embarrassed, and hurled the book across the room. With that, he wheeled himself over onto the bedroll and forced himself to fall asleep.

A woman walked around the sleeping quarters sounding the alarm that it was time for a new day. Looking around the dining room she commented to Kondo, "Isn't there supposed to be a new captain with the troops today?"

Kondo sipped on his morning tea, replying, "That's correct Ayu; he must still be asleep." Glancing over the crowd he called out, "Okita! Will you go get Katsmouri and bring him to breakfast."

Before he could answer Ayu responded, "There's no need for that, I will go get him." Walking by Shinpachi and Sanosuke, she heard them muttering about how he was acting childish all because of a girl.

Tying her black hair back with a handkerchief, she knocked on what was supposed to be the new recruit's room. "Time to get up Katsmouri; if you don't, you'll miss breakfast and we can't have that, can we now."

The young man got up slipping on a kimono as he went to slide open the door. The woman just smiled, speaking with her Kyoto accent, "It's good to see you finally awake. I don't believe we've met. I am Yamazaki Ayumu, but you can just call me Ayu like everyone else does around here."

He just stared at the woman for a second "I'm sorry for causing the trouble of having to come wake me up Miss... Ayu."

"That is all right, just don't let it become a habit. I have enough people to take care of already." Grinning mischievously, she asked, "Now what is this about girl trouble that I heard that you were having?"

Taken aback, he crossed his arms stubbornly and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you don't have to play dumb with me. I heard a rumor about you throwing a fit yesterday all because of some girl."

His eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "I did _not_ throw a fit."

Ayu giggled, "So what's her name?" Sitting down on the walk way, she patted the space beside her, signaling Seiji to sit next to her.

Sighing reluctantly, he replied, "Her name is Sakura but it doesn't matter, I doubt she'll ever talk to me or even look at me for that matter."

"Now why do you think that? You couldn't have messed things up that bad now?"

"I think she just got the wrong impression… you see I helped her bring her shopping home the same day I came to Kyoto, a few days later I saw her again but this time as a captain not as a ronin. I don't want anything to happen to her; she's such a sweet girl she doesn't deserve to be in danger like this…"

"Let me guess you used the 'I'll protect you line?'"

Looking down at the ground he nodded.

"No wonder! Using a line like that can always give the wrong impression… but why are you so worried about her?"

"She's just an innocent girl, " he insisted.

"Who just happens to be very good looking, from what I hear?" he asked coyly. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes that's all," he growled, annoyed by her implications.

"If you're so worried about her then maybe you should try and talk things out with her and try to clear things up." Ayu picked herself up, dusting off her kimono, and walked back to the kitchen. "But of course that's only a suggestion. You're free to do whatever you like."

Seiji laid all the way back on the walkway and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Ayu had said. _What should I do? _Picking himself off the floor he walked to the dining hall deep in thought. _Why am I so worried about her? She probably hates me now. _

As he stepped into the large room were the Shinsengumi took their meals together, he spotted Sano waving him over to where he and Shinpachi sat. As he walked over, Seiji noticed another young man sitting with them. "Good morning," he greeted pleasantly, sitting down and taking a bowl of rice.

"Glad you could make it, Seiji," Shinpachi grinned. "Meet the third member of our trio, Todo Heisuke, though with you around I guess it's really more of a quartet now."

"Pleased to meet you," the young man, Heisuke, said.

Seiji merely nodded in greeting, his mouth full of rice.

"So I hear you've got yourself a real hotty here," Heisuke continued, nearly making Seiji choke on his rice. "A total babe according to rumors." Sano and Shinpachi started snickering, hiding their faces behind their kimono sleeves. "I can just picture her," Heisuke went on, chewing his food between comments. "Long, flowing black hair, big brown eyes, high cheek bones…"

Seiji stared in disbelief, feeling like his head would explode.

"Silky smooth skin, a soft, full bosom, and legs that go all the way up!" the young joker finished. "That sound about right? Have you taken her to bed yet? Is she any good?" Seiji's face turned beet red and the other two couldn't hold it in any longer; they burst out laughing, falling over backward and holding their sides.

Sitting back up, Sano wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, "Don't mind him, Heisuke's always like this."

"Yeah, he's always getting dumb ideas into his head and blurting out the first thing that comes to mind," Shinpachi added, squeezing his eyes shut.

Seiji finished the rest of his meal in silence, though his cheeks didn't stop burning until well afterward. Returning to his room, he resolved to go and talk to Sakura and straighten things out. Slipping his swords into his obi, he headed out the front gate, intent on settling the issue.


End file.
